Why?
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: This is a serious of one-shots. Kagome with anyone but Inuyasha. Tell me what you think of certain pairings. I may make stories from them if you like them enough!
1. Sever Ties

**Disclaimer: **_**Some of these are crossovers, and I do not own any of the animes!**_

Hey everyone! As you know, my boyfriend is an asshole! My friend and I were talking, and I ended up with this idea. The letter that my boyfriend gave me! I'm writing it up lol. This is exactly as he wrote it. Meaning I'm not **that** poor at spelling. It's entirely his spelling. Of course, I have changed things a little bit! One, he works at Kroger... which he spelled K-roger... mom **really** made fun of that lol.

* * *

_Kagome,_

_Time has come for me to do this, I've waited and waited; tried and tried. One can only wait so long and by paciant so long. The feet is I don't want to be tied down any more. They relationship we one had, hes become a dead wieght. Its really has no meaning to me any more. I've tried my hardest but things are not working out. I also believe that I'm pulling more then my fair share of tring to mend this torn relationship. I've been having a wonderful few weeks, I haven't been more alive! with the concert and random things me and Kikyo do. To talking with Sesshoumaru. Oh, btw I could be recieving another promotion at the palace, to attack coordinator. There is also another concert we be going too with Miroku, Kikyo, and I. I've been infected with the sickness the other weekend at Rock on the Range. I would love to go meet my Brothers in Kyoto, But will meet them in either Tokyo or Edo in August. Kyoto will be are last resort type deal._

_Now onto other matters; I need those CD's back, along with my teddy dog that I gave you a little bit ago. The Gameboys would also be nice to Have. You can keep the one you colored with market, I refuse to accept that back._

_I hate having to do this but I have no choice. I have arrived as my peak, I refuse to be an over adcever at his; at this moment. For I feel like it is not worth it. I apologize, I'll most likly regret this as I already have. I very much hate regretting. But in order for my life to continue I must sever ties._

_I will be happy to remain your friend._

_Inuyasha_

I continued to simply look at the letter. Not wanting to believe what I read. The only thought going through my mind was _why?_ Then I think over the letter once more and I see one name that sticks out above all. _Kikyo_. Such venom laced that name, that single word. With these thoughts, I moved back to my room. Digging through the things I have, I dug out the requested items. Including the dvd's. I grab them all and throw them into a pile.

With my hands clenched into fists, I head for the kitchen and grab a bag. Sango is too busy watching Souta to notice as I keep my face impassive and grab a bag. Returning to my room, I shove everything in, return to the kitchen, throw them by the door, and slowly walk back to my room. My mother stops me at the door, asking what is wrong. I say a few simple words. "Inuyasha left me for Kikyo."

Now my mother knew of Kikyo, having heard the tale. How Inuyasha had run off to her several times before. Claiming that they were only 'friends'. Then came the part where he couldn't choose between us. I gave him his space and let him make his own decision. He had chosen me. But apparently, I was not enough. I could never be enough to match the older woman.

Though I find it funny that while he was going to her those several times before, she had been going to Naraku. Anyways, she asked me how I knew. In his own letter, it stated that he had been hanging out with her. She asked to see it, and so I showed it to her. I waited as she read, with Buyo in my arms. The sweet kitty sensed my distress and tried to calm me. It did help a little bit.

My mother then called Sango back, and she too read the note. Mom asked me why I'd give them back, the things he gave me. I told her because he asked. Sango, by this time had finished reading and gave me a level look. "He doesn't deserve you, and anything he gave or let you borrow while you dated, is now yours."

"What exactly are these things that he wanted back?" My mother asked.

Gathering the bag from the kitchen, I returned and showed them the things. They asked about the dvd's, which I couldn't play. I told them they were burnt to fit a certain form of media player, which no one had. Then I stated that grandpa's laptop could play them, if I got the software. They asked about the stuffed animal, that I stated was ugly. Which it was. A stuffed dog, which looks deformed, wearing a shirt that says 'I love my teddy'.

I think I hate dogs... at least ones that can talk. Speak human I mean. After a few minutes, my mother took the note back and asked me what an adcever was. I replied by laughing and saying Inu couldn't spell. Then Sango asked what about other things, which she could hardly see. The writing was all clumped together, making it hard to read. Then mom asked if he was going to die if he stayed with me. Because the note said 'in order for my life to continue, I must sever ties'. My sister then said he contradicted himself when he asked to remain friends.

It was at that time that I told them he'd been avoiding me for the last three weeks. My mother said she wondered why I hadn't asked to go out with him like normal, and I told her I couldn't get a hold of him. After that I went to Kaede, and she told me something new. For Inu left me the 27th, and he had spent the entire night with _Kikyo_ on the 16th. Even spent three hours alone with her in his house.

Then I read something he had written. It was his journal, left for all to see in Kaede's living room. I asked what it was, and she said she didn't know. I picked it up to find out, and that's what I did see. I told Sango, but not my mom. Souta didn't know either, as he liked Inu so much.

Now I think back to the last day we were together, and remember how he was. He tried kissing my neck, and tried everything to get me undressed. Saying he wanted me, and I said no. It's funny that next thing I hear is that he's out with _Kikyo_. I always thought she was a whore. She had even told me herself once, that she had cheated on Naraku with many men. Like Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and more.

And now I have Kouga, asking me to be his. I think it's rather funny that he's still after me. And thinking about how Inu left me, makes me wish I left the beads of subjugation on him. Now they sit harmlessly in my room, and I just wish I could put them on Inu and sit him hell with his precious _Kikyo_.

But then I sigh and hate myself, for wishing such terrible things. Thinking on what my mother told me, I decide that I'll wait for the right man. Perhaps if I wait long enough, Hiei will come to take my hand. (AN. ((giggles)) I like Hiei. He's cute and I'd not have to worry about him cheating lol.)

* * *

This is how my ex broke up with me. This is what was taped to my door. He hadn't spoken to me since Friday afternoon, three weeks ago. The 9th. That afternoon, I had left to Galion (a county that's several miles away) to hang out with my friend Angel and spend the night.

Now I have a beta in this. My friend WhiteDemoness11!

Ok, and Souta my 4 year old nephew who liked Wes.

Sango equals my sister, who's my nephew's mother

Mother actual mother.

Naraku Alex

Kikyo 'Cat' (stupid nickname) Hahahaha! I know how to make her made. Katherine! (She hates her name... hehehehe)

Inuyasha Weston

Miroku Ben

Sesshoumaru Jess

Buyo My cat Fubar (My sister named him. If you ever saw Tango & Cash, you know what it means.)

**F**ucked

**U**p

**B**eyond

**A**ll

**R**ecognition

Now, this is going to be the first of many one-shots! The title for the story will be _**Why?**_. I'll be using these to gauge reactions to pairings. So I'll be doing things between Hiei/Kag, Youko/Kag, Youko/Kag/Kuronune, Kuronue/Kag, Youko/Kag/Kurama, Yusuke/Kag, Kuwabara/Kag, Sesshou/Kag, and more. Just won't be Inu/Kag! I don't like Inuyasha at the moment. Heck, I could do a few Miroku/Kag. Depending on which pairing I find is liked more, I'll do a story staring that pairing. Like a one-shot enough, and I may do a story from that one-shot.

I may even try my hand at Wolf's Rain/Inuyasha pairings. See, I've watched every episode of Wolf's Rain and Witch Hunter Robin, I just dunno if I'd be good at doing crossovers lol.


	2. Unkown Pleasure

I've decided to try my hand at one-shots. You'll need to tell me what think, and these will range from everything to anything! I'm calling this, _**Why?**_ Why what? I'll let you figure it out.

* * *

Her mind wandered as she looked out at the trees which surrounded her. Though she had no idea where she was, she could feel the demons which circled her. Power radiated off of each of them in waves, differentiating between D to A class. It was only a week ago that the shrine started coming under demonic attack. This time, one of the demons managed to pull her away and knock her out. He was promptly purified upon her reawakening. For she **did **_**not**_ like being taken away from her family.

And so she was stuck somewhere with nothing but demons surrounding her. She found herself wanting to scream. _Why did everything happen to her?_ No answer would be forthcoming though, so she simply continued journeying through the dark depths. After a while, she managed to lose most of the demons. What attracted them though, was the pretty pink sphere known as the shikon jewel. She was the last one known to have it, so they all sought her out to get it.

Soon she came upon a steep waterfall along a mountain side. Grumbling about never getting any breaks, she grit her teeth and began climbing up the side of the cliff. If she fell, it would be a long ways down. But at the moment, she didn't care. All she wanted was to get home, which was starting to seem almost impossible the more she traveled. When she finally managed to pull herself over the top, she was attacked by a demon. It was a snake, and it was fast.

Growling in annoyance as she managed to narrowly dodge, she shot her foot out and kicked it into a tree. "Can't you demons just leave me the hell alone!?" She more demanded than asked. The snake did not get back up. And she moved on, unaware of a pair of eyes following her.

Hiei had been patrolling the border out of sheer boredom when he sensed something was different. Moving toward the disturbance, he watched as a girl climbed over the side of a mountain. Not two seconds later did a snake demon strike at her. He heard as she growled and dodged, before kicking the thing into a tree. Though he doubted she heard it, he did. The demon's neck broke from the force she'd used. He heard her call out about demons leaving her alone before she stalked off out of the clearing.

Actions intriguing him, he silently followed through the trees. She didn't seem to notice him as she continued on. Though he did notice that she seemed rather clumsy as she had almost fallen numerous times. Not even two minutes after that thought came to him, did she finally trip. "Can this day get any worse?" A loud crack was heard as thunder sounded through the sky and water began to fall. The demon in the trees simply smirked as the girl began cursing enough to make even a sailor blush. Words he didn't even know came out, and some of them were in demon tongue. Ancient demon tongue.

The woman slowly stood and winced as her weight went onto her ankle. Hiei took a closer look at it and noticed the swelling. She'd apparently twisted it. That meant she couldn't really walk on it. Of course she proved she could when she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and forced the pain away. She continued on through the rain until she spotted a cave. Once she made it inside, she fell to her butt and refused to move again.

Hiei was still in the trees, but the branches were shielding him from the rain. He watched as the girl sighed and began to strip. Golden skin was revealed as her clothing was slowly peeled off. Also showing two large breasts and a flat muscled stomach. It appeared that she was not soft bodied like most females, but she was a strong one. Hiei found himself being turned on by her exposed flesh.

He found himself moving toward her. When he got a closer look at her body, he saw many scars. Some of them appeared to be demon made. He noticed when she suddenly tensed and started looking around. "I know you're out there. You might as well come out."

Realizing that he was the only one there, he figured that she finally noticed him. So, he stepped out from the trees and into the cave. "You finally noticed me?"

"Finally?" She asked, before realizing where his attention was. Looking down, she remembered she'd taken her clothing off. "EEP!" Quickly she pulled her wet shirt in front of her.

He smirked darkly at her. "Yes, finally. I've been following you for a while now."

Her eyes widened slightly, and a little fear appeared in her eyes as she realized she hadn't been able to sense him until just then. "Wh-who are you?"

"Hiei." He said as he moved deeper into the cave and pulled his cloak off.

"What are you doing?"

He merely raised a brow at her. "It is raining outside, therefore I am staying in here."

Kagome gulped and leaned further into the rock wall of the cave, wishing that she could disappear. Grumbling about evil youkai and bad luck, she closed her eyes and tried to fall into a light sleep. An hour later and she had succeeded until the thunder cracked loudly and she jumped awake. Her wide eyes wondered around until they settled on the other person in the cave. Since he was asleep, she took her time to study him. He wasn't all that tall, but he was taller than she was. His body seemed toned, almost appearing as if it were nothing but muscle. His blue tipped raven hair spiked up, along with the white star-burst. At that moment, his crimson eyes snapped open. She was caught in the ruby gaze and her body began to heat up.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Hiei was currently having a slight problem. His body was starting to go into a heat. The problem was that he'd need to rut and the only female around was the one in the cave with him. After half an hour, a loud crack of thunder was heard. Though his eyes were closed, he heard the girl jump. Then he felt her gaze on him, raking over his body. His eyes then snapped open and he looked deep into her emerald eyes. He could smell as she began aroused by his mere look. Smirking to himself, he decided that she'd be suitable for his cycle.

And so, he moved toward her quickly and kissed her. She melted into his hold as he did so. His clothing was quickly discarded as he laid her down on his cloak. His mouth once more plundered hers as his hand trailed down to her folds. He was slightly surprised to find her a virgin, as most girls her age weren't. It didn't really matter to him though. He'd soon change that. His thumb rubbed her clit as one of his fingers slipped into her folds. He hissed at how tight she felt. Truly, he was going to enjoy this.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

When Kagome finally came out of her stupor, she was just waking. She'd had no idea what came over her, but whatever it was, it felt incredible. She couldn't really remember anything that happened. All she remembered were a pair of crimson eyes. Shifting slightly, she winced and hissed in pain. Her lower half hurt... a lot. Ok, it wasn't that bad, but it wasn't there before. Memories suddenly began flashing through her mind. What happened while she seemed to be under someone or some_thing_ else's control.

_**Flashback**_

She felt as his fingers penetrated her. It felt odd at first, but then she felt pleasure. The pleasure continued as he stretched her. He lowered his mouth to her folds and he teased her even more. It wasn't long before she came. He drank what she had to offer before he allowed his body to slide up hers. When his hardened length rubbed against her heated core, she gasped. "More..." She moaned, wanton-fully.

He smirked and took her mouth as he drove into her. She tensed as pain filled her, but it soon passed and she shifted slightly. Pleasure filled her mind, fogging it as he continued to kiss her. He moved within her and continually hit a certain spot that made white spots dance in front of her eyes. Her hands wound through his hair as her hips lifted and she began to meet his thrusts, moaning deeply as he drove deeper into her.

Hiei growled as he drove into her, his growls deepening as she began meeting his thrusts. She was so tight that she was squeezing him so tightly it was almost painful. But it still felt so good. His eyes bled a deeper red as the volume of his growls increased.

She could feel as her stomach tightened, the muscles coiling. Her release hit her, and hit her hard. White danced along her vision as she almost lost consciousness. Her inner muscles quivered before tightening greatly. Her walls squeezed him, milking him of all he had to give. His eyes were closed as he rammed into her one last time. She felt a prick on the inner thigh of her right leg.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Looking to her left, she saw him. The demon was laying right beside her. Eyes widening, she suddenly scrutinized his aura. There, she found proof that he was in heat, and she cursed to herself. Her eyes shut and she knew it was too late. She was at the peak of fertility at the moment, so she knew she'd be pregnant.

It wasn't long after that when he woke up. His eyes were still clouded over with lust. She tensed, but soon relaxed. He was, after-all, handsome. A repeat performance wouldn't be so bad. At least this time she'd be able to be in control while it occurred. She could feel the intense pleasure this time, feeling it clearly through her lusty haze.

This continued for the following two days, until the rain let up. When it did, Kagome finally dressed herself and looked out at the sun. Light danced through the entrance of the cave and cast shadows on her hair. Her emerald eyes seemed rather content as she stared out at the trees. Hiei appeared next to her a few moments later. His eyes flicked over her before he sighed. "I can take you back to Ningenkai."

"Ningenkai?" She questioned before she thought about it... "Human world? Would that make this demon world?"

"You didn't know?" He questioned as he looked at her.

"About demons, yes. About there being different worlds, no." Her eyes held amusement as she thought about it. "But it figures you have your own world to drag me into."

"Let's go." He bent down so he could carry her on his back. He was slightly surprised when she slipped into place easily, her body pressing into his as she immediately settled. With that, he took off. Easily taking her to the border between worlds. He merely dropped her and left, not caring if she passed through or not. She smiled sadly as she looked at where the demon once stood. There was suddenly a pulse of power, and she disappeared. Going through the border and appearing on the other side.

* * *

I'm thinking of turning this one-shot into an actual story. Please tell me your opinions on this! And now I will post this ASAP lol. I have a date with my father tomorrow, so I'll try updating again soon! (It's 06/24 by the way.)


	3. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Where Do Babies Come From?**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If we did… Hiei's mine, _she_ can have Kagome!

**Warning: **Penis' will appear randomly. _Two perverts are working together for this one so some serious shitte is gonna hit le fan._

**Co-Warning:** This is a lemony fic.

**Authors: **_**(Chrystal-Hearts) **__\\xXMCRangelXx\\_

Speaking in one's own mind shall be underlined.

* * *

_**"Where are we going?" Shippo asked as the group paused for what seemed the millionth time that day.**_

_**"I sense a demon nearby." Inuyasha said as he glared at the kit.**_

_**"I don't sense anything."**_

_**"That's because you're a useless runt." The hanyou grunted at him.**_

_**"I'm not useless." The kit whined only to be hit on the head.**_

_**"Leave Shippo alone, he's still young." Kagome said as she started glaring at the inu-hanyou.**_

_**"Shut the fuck up bitch, no one asked you."**_

_**"Sit boy!" The girl called out as she gracefully stomped on his back and right over him, making him howl in pain. "You're such a jerk! Come on Shippo." The girl said as she waited for the kit to jump onto her shoulder. "We'll come back when Sango and Miroku do."**_

_**"Get back here you stupid bitch."**_

_**Deep breath. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit and **_**sit****_ for good measure!"_**

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_Yoko Kurama chuckled from a tree as he stared down at the inu hanyou **steaming** in the crater the ningen had dug for him. **And what a **_**nice****_ and _deep_ crater it was he thought with a smirk._ **_His mind switched swiftly, however, from the crater to the woman that had dug it. She was beautiful and intelligent as well as powerful. She also had something Yoko wanted. Two somethings in fact. And he could get them both from her with his **kitsune seduction.** _

_Kuronue landed on the branch across from him and recognized the kitsune's unmistakable smirk. He wanted something, and foxes had a tendency to go after what they wanted._

_"What are you going after and how badly are you going to be hurt when you come back?" the bat demon asked with a small smile._

_"Why, my bat, whatever do you mean?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean, Yoko Kurama," Kuronue replied sternly._

_"Oh, well… We were already planning to steal the Shikon No Tama from the priestess who holds it, and she is quite a delicious looking one at that, so I figured there would be no harm in having a little taste while I retrieve the Jewel," Yoko replied a little defensively._

_Kuronue paused to ponder his lover's logic. "You… are going to go… chasing… after a… miko… that can purify you on the fucking spot?! You are definitely a silver kitsune. Only a silver could be so stupid," Kuronue growled._

_"Why, Kuronue, there are other foxes that are much less intelligent than I," Yoko replied teasingly._

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_**Hiei moved through the trees with an ease that few had. It didn't take him long to find a demon to battle, but the problem was it was already chasing after some foolish ningen. So he sat in a tree and watched as the onna ran for her life. After tripping and the demon taking a swipe at her, she screamed, but not in fear. "Dammit! That's it!" Rolling onto her back she thrust her hand out at the demon and said "burn in hell" and it probably felt like it was, as it was encased in purple flames.**_

_**"A miko?" Hiei questioned as he looked down at the ningen.**_

_**Kagome shakily rose to her feet as she cursed under her breath enough to make Inuyasha proud. Speaking of which, he should have been here by now. As soon as the demon began coming after her, she'd sent Shippo to fetch him.**_

_**Back with Shippo. "But Inuy…."**_

_**"I don't want to hear it." The hanyou replied as he tied something over the kit's mouth and tossed the tied up kit into the tree branches.**_

_**Back with Kagome. The girl suddenly paused as she looked up into the tree. "Who's there?"**_

_**A demon in all black dropped down. "If you could purify like that, why not do it in the first place?"**_

_**Of course, she didn't hear his question, she was too busy looking over his body. "Are you a god?" She managed to get out before collapsing on the spot from energy loss.**_

_**"A god?" He questioned himself as his ego swelled and he walked over to her body. A dark smirk appeared on his lips as an idea came to mind. Yes, he decided that he liked that idea. Picking up her body, he quickly disappeared to return to his cave to the north.**_

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_Yoko went to grab a rose seed out of his hair, planning to "wrap" up both the argument and his lover with it, only to catch a small red kitsune kit that was tied up and flying through the air. Both of their minds suddenly torn away from their argument and soon to be fight, Kuronue and Yoko stared at the kit as he attempted to speak past his gag. Yoko used a single claw to cut the piece of cloth bound around the kit's mouth.  
_

_"HELP ME!" he screamed as he struggled to break out of the fox's grip._

_Yoko clamped a hand down over the kit's mouth and prayed that no one heard his scream. Slowly, the kit calmed to realize that the golden eyes belonged to another kitsune, and not the damned dog demon bitch, Inuyasha. Finally, he stopped moving and began to breathe normally. Yoko removed his hand and allowed the kit to speak his piece. _

_"My momma's been attacked by a demon! You have to help her!" the kit cried out._

_"Our argument must wait, Kuronue," Yoko said, suddenly serious again; his dual attack lost but not completely forgotten._

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_**"Inuyasha, where. Is. Kagome?" Sango seethed out as she glared at the hanyou whom was backing away from her.**_

_**"I would like to know that as well." Miroku stated as he glared at the half-demon.**_

_**"The bitch left."**_

_**And the hanyou found hiraikotsu slammed into his head, knocking him unconscious. "I think we need to teach our hanyou friend a lesson." Sango said as she glared at him.**_

_**"Yes, a lesson." The monk murmured in agreement as he began smiling wickedly. "I have just the thing."**_

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_**Emerald eyes slowly opened and took in what appeared to be the inside of a cave. Water seemed to be falling heavily outside. "W-where am I?" The loss of energy was still affecting her.**_

_**"In my home." Said a deep voice. Kagome shivered, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. Slowly Kagome's eyes roved over the man's body… **_**nude****_ body. "And it seems you're overdressed, I can help you with that." Kagome eeped as her clothes fell in shreds around her body. Lust was already tinting her green eyes._**

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_**Inuyasha's golden eyes opened and he tried to talk, but found that he could not. Then his mind began supplying memories of what he'd done. Widened eyes looked to his left to see that there was in fact someone sleeping at his side. Trying to move proved to not work as his ass hurt like hell. Why the fuck did I do **_**that****_? And with _Sesshoumaru _no less!_**

_**Snickering had him looking to his other side and his eyes widened. "Hope you had as much fun bottoming as I did topping, Inuyasha."**_

_**Fucking kill me now! I fucking slept with both Sesshoumaru **_**and****_ Kouga!_**

_**"Don't forget me love." Said a dark haired demon as he ran his hands over the mating mark he'd placed on Inuyasha's groin. "I had fun topping you as well."**_

_**And now Inuyasha fainted, his last thoughts being not Naraku too…**_

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

**_Kagome woke to find herself sore, but she still felt good. Closing her eyes, images replayed through her mind. "Harder!" She could hear herself screaming. And now she knew that she was once again growing moist. A chuckle had her looking to her left and blushing. "Ready for another go?" Emerald eyes flashed gold before she began attacking the crimson eyed man with kisses. "I'll assume that's a yes."_**

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_Shippo led the silver kitsune and his bat demon friend to the spot where his mother had fallen only to find a pile of ash and…_

_"No momma…" Shippo whispered under his breath. Suddenly he caught the scent of pine and smoke on the ground where his mother's scent stopped. Assuming the worst, Shippo ran after the trail, leading Yoko and Kuronue to run after him. They recognized the scent of an old and very dangerous friend, and knew it would be a bad idea to let the small kit chase him down._

_As they came upon the cave their friend called home, Kuronue froze, but Yoko scooped up the small kit and put him down next to his lover's leg._

_"Wait here while we go inside," Yoko told the red kit as he grabbed Kuronue's wrist and tugged. Breaking his paralysis, Kuronue followed Yoko inside the dark cave and found… **Hiei fucking the Shikon Miko. Kuronue leaned over to his partner's ear and commented that said fire demon had a nice ass.**_

_**A growl drew their attention to Hiei and a question resounded in their minds. "What the fuck are you doing here?"**_

_**With a smirk, Youko replied "watching."**_

_**"Enjoying the view." Kuronue commented as he stared lustfully at Hiei's ass… Then Kagome's clit. "And a nice view it is."**_

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_**"Kagome?" Miroku asked before he froze and looked on wide eyed.**_

_**"What is it Miro…" Now she too saw it.**_

_**"Hiei!" Kagome screamed around Kuronue's thickness while the kitsune drove into her ass and Hiei into her center. Too many sensations were running through her body as all three pounded into her pliant body. Her mother never told her that sex could feel **_**this****_ good._**

_**The monk suddenly smirked as he turned to the slayer. "Let's as they say, do as the Roman's do." Ten minutes later and another female could be heard moaning and screaming, but she was calling out a certain monk's name.**_

_**Youko smirked as he came hard into Kagome's tightening passage. I'm glad Hiei has a barrier around this place. He could tell as both Hiei and Kuronue came. The girl dutifully swallowed all he had to offer… though she hadn't really a choice in that as his lover's cock **_**was****_ down her throat. Hiei also drove harder into her his final time. Looking at them and at the still ready girl, he smirked darkly. "Perhaps we should invite Yusuke over."_**

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_**"Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned as he looked at the hanyou before falling over laughing as said hanyou's nod. Kouga was on one side, Sesshoumaru on the other, and Naraku was bringing up the **_**rear****_. All held smirks as they looked at the hanyou. Said hanyou was wearing a pink frilly kimono that had little kittens patterned all over it. Not only that, but they'd somehow died his hair _blue!**

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_**"Momma?" Shippo asked as he looked up at his pregnant mother.**_

_**"Yes sweeite?" She asked as she changed one of her other children's diapers. Three other little ones were playing in the field.**_

_**"Where do babies come from and how are they made?"**_

* * *

_**And here is our one-shot… I know, a little… **_**odd****_. Hey, it could've been worse._**

_Odd? It's more than odd! It's screwed up…and hilarious… but it was even more fun to write than to read, twas it not, Chrystal?_

_**Screw? Don't mind if I do Angel, just not you! Muah hahaha. Sorry, my head is… in the sewer. That's lower than the gutter, right? Anyways, it was fun to write, but I hope you all think it's fun to read!**_


	4. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
